The invention relates to a method for supporting a carcass or carcass portion of slaughtered poultry for the purpose of performing processing operations thereon, said carcass or carcass portion being clamped in position by means of support members forming an acute angle in such a manner that, with a view to performing such operations, the carcass and portions thereof are externally freely accessible. In addition, the invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out said method.